


我喜欢

by moshangsangsheng



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshangsangsheng/pseuds/moshangsangsheng
Summary: &露中的补档&一个美好的梦（请不要打我）&美人冲我展露笑颜&一首俄文歌引发的脑洞&比较hot的类型？希望你会喜欢。
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 14





	我喜欢

我喜欢  
——美人冲我展露笑颜。  
早上八点的时候我将盘子里最后一点食物吃掉，从餐馆出来，深吸一口气，用一块干净的餐巾纸擦干净了嘴，慢慢在街上散步。夏天的莫斯科总是很凉快，尤其是早上。习习的凉风只为我一个人吹。  
在街口等公交车的时候我在左顾右盼，巴望着能发现点什么新奇的东西。结果令我大失所望，街上所有的脸都被匆忙雕刻的一模一样。  
我闲的无聊，抠起指甲来。抬起头看看旁边的办公室小姐，宽宽的屁股被制服裙子束得滚圆，身上一股浓烈的廉价香水味。戴着眼镜的职工装模作样的看着自己的手表，然后用眼的余光贪婪的盯着那对滚圆的宽屁股。旁边的小孩子拿着蛋卷在吃，油腻腻的奶油沾了一脸。  
我嫌恶的啐了口口水，我周围都是些多么无聊恶心的人！  
我把指甲里的脏东西小心剔出来，然后把它弹得远远的。继续打发时间。  
眼前突然闪过一抹浅灰色的身影，跟那些呆板木讷慢吞吞的路人不同，他显得年轻而有活力。  
这时我看清了，是一个晨跑的青年，匀称的身躯包裹在一套灰色的运动服里，合身而得体，精致的侧脸在阳光下熠熠发光，两条修长的腿不断向前迈去。从帽檐下伸出一条白线，一直连接到卫衣的口袋里。  
他长得很好看，漂亮而健康，浑身充满年轻的活力，气质和那些死气沉沉的路人完全不同。  
我下意识咽了口口水，我好像爱上他了。  
“当你不去抓好抓的瓶颈，那你只能抓到光溜溜的瓶底”，机会不可再来，我怎么会让到口的鸭子白白飞走？  
我走上前去搭讪他，他转过头来摘下帽子，露出黑色的长发，浅色的眼睛里倒映着我的影子。跟我想的一样，他真是美极了。  
“请问去你床上怎么走？”我笑着问他，把他圈进怀里，用手指挑起他的下巴，鼻子凑到他的颈子旁边贪婪的嗅他身上的香味，他身上的味道很好闻，就像女人身上的味道一样。  
“怎么了？”他笑着打掉我的手，反过来揪住我的衣襟，“喜欢我吗？”  
美人冲我展露笑颜。  
“当然，”我伸出手顺着他的脸颊慢慢抚摸，他的脸上布满了一层极细极细的绒毛，摸起来很舒服，就像刚成熟的饱满的桃子一样。  
“我想要你，”我把大拇指抵在他的嘴唇上，接着就狠狠地吻了上去。  
他先是迟疑了一下，然后主动地回应起来，开始吮吸我的舌头，我感觉他在我的口腔里恶作剧，在我的上颚上书写：我爱你。他真是凶猛，我有点招架不住他。  
“怎么样？”他意犹未尽的舔了舔嘴角，“喜欢吗？”  
“当然，”我抱住他，开始隔着裤子抚摸他的大腿。  
“我可以陪你，但只有一天，”他伸出两根手指相互蹭了蹭，“只我们两个，你可以做任何我们想做的事情。”  
“真的？！”我兴奋的要命，天上掉馅饼，天大的好事竟然被我摊上了。  
“走吧，我们先去哪儿？”他潇洒的一转身，然后冲我勾勾手指，眼角挤出一个媚死人的笑容，“跟上我，万涅奇卡。”  
天哪，他怎么知道我的名字？  
可我还是乖乖地跟在他后面走，我们走进一家旅店。开了房上楼。  
在房间里他把衣物一件件褪尽，露出他那具迷人的胴体，深凹的锁骨，平坦的小腹，神秘的下身，修长的双腿，还有赤裸的脚。  
我看呆了，他笑意盈盈的走过来，揪住我的外套把我抵在墙上，开始用舌头舔舐我的耳廓，就像小猫一样。  
柔软的舌尖扫过我的耳廓，我感到耳边传来一阵阵湿热，接着一股股热流直冲我的下腹。我硬了。  
“想干我吗，万涅奇卡？”他把头发解开，黑色的长发丝绸一样披散在光滑圆润的肩膀上，光裸的膝盖慢慢在我的两腿之间摩擦，漂亮的脸慢慢向我靠近。  
“非常想，”我猛地把他摁倒床上开始啃咬他的脖颈，他叫着，扭动着身子拒绝我，这在我看来就是无声的诱惑。我把他翻过来，掰开那两片浑圆的臀瓣，一边用手刺激他的后穴一边握住他的阴茎为他自慰。  
“嗯……万涅奇卡，讨厌，讨厌……”  
他开始扭动身体，面颊潮红，嘴里发出甜腻腻的叫声，这令我兴奋极了，我感到我的下体又硬了几分。  
“哈，我要干你了，宝贝儿……”  
我迫不及待的解开腰带把我那根东西直接挤了进去，他痛的大叫，身子不断发抖，把身下平整的床单揪得一片褶皱。我不管他的呻吟，开始小幅度的抽动起来。  
他慢慢适应了，先是轻声的哼哼，然后慢慢发出满足的呻吟声，我继续卖力的抽插，肉体拍打的声音和着水声在房间上空回荡。我感到他在迎合我，心里更加高兴，换了个体位，让他坐在我身上，以便更加深入。  
他扶住我的肩头，开始在我的胯间上上下下，用他下面那张嘴吞吐我的阴茎，他面色潮红，头发散乱，嘴里不住发出高高低低的呻吟。他在用他的肉穴压榨我，我攥紧了身下的床单大声呻吟，我想我现在的表情一定跟他一样，一脸潮红，寻仙欲死。  
他的速度越来越快，频率越来越大，我的大脑一片空白，接着全射在了他身体里面。  
“我爱你。”我抱着他汗湿的身体，亲吻他的额角。  
他没有说话，只是接吻而不是千言万语。  
后穴里的精液一点点往外流，他伸出一根手指把它们全堵在里面。  
“我喜欢你射在里面。”他靠在我的肩头，扳过我的脸来给我共同分享一口事后尼古丁。  
他拉着我的手下了楼，他的手柔软而有黏性。楼下停着一辆车。  
“带我出去游泳馆，”他笑着摸摸我的脸颊，“跟你在一起的每一天都有新的感受。”  
我把他横抱起来，上了车，关上车门点火发动。  
“你靠的真近，”他靠近我，车内镜里迎着他的脸。  
“因为这样才能轻易地捕捉爱的小游戏，”我笑着回答他，感受到了他扑在我脸上的湿热的气息，“他靠得越紧，我越容易抓住他。”  
“你真有意思，”他把身子半倚在车座上，黑色的长发披散在肩上，看上去真是风情万种。  
车里的DJ音乐照样响着，他闭上眼睛安静的欣赏，眉头微微蹙起，我真是爱死了他这种有点小别扭的表情。  
他听了一会儿歌，突然把身子直起来靠近我：“真无聊，我帮你口吧？”  
“你要干什么？”我被他着突如其来的一句话弄懵了，车里的音乐哄哄的震得人脑袋疼，我顺手把它关掉。  
“我帮你口吧？”他再次笑嘻嘻的问我，修长的手已经摸到了我的裆下，我感觉他现在就像个小恶魔。  
还没等我反应过来，他就利索的解开我的皮带，剥下我的裤子，看着我的阴茎。  
“啊，原来这么大啊，”他坏心眼的戳戳我的龟头，阴茎软软的，没有勃起，“没有勃起就这么大，勃起之后万涅奇卡的一定更大吧？戳进我的后面真是能让人寻仙欲死啊。”  
“你……”我有些紧张的盯着前方，继续驾驶，脸红的发烫，我的脑子里乱哄哄的，但我必须强迫自己清醒过来，要不然下一秒随时可能会撞上其他的车。  
我心里祈祷他快点进行下一步，要么把我的阴茎含在嘴里舔弄，要么把它好好放回裤子里，可他什么都没有做，握着我的阴茎摆弄，就像小猫摆弄它最喜欢的玩具一样。  
命根子被人抓住的感觉真是不好受，我的头上沁出一层白毛汗，小声命令他：“快点，要么做，要么给我放回去。”  
“当然是要做了，”他不太高兴的嘟囔了一句，用脸颊轻轻蹭了下我的阴茎，我想用阴茎来猥亵那张漂亮脸蛋的感觉一定很爽。我又开始胡思乱想起来，想起他那具迷人的胴体，还有阴茎插入他后穴跟他交合时的美妙感受，还有他潮红的脸蛋，忽高忽低的呻吟……想到这里我感到我的阴茎一点一点在他面前抬起头来，我硬了。  
“你硬了，”他伸出手摸了摸我的阴茎，从下体传来电流似的酥麻感令我忍不住发出呻吟。  
他含住我的下体开始吮吸，用舌尖勾勒出龟头的形状，手指抚摸着上面的血管，或者坏心眼的捏一下睾丸。车里的空气变得越来越热，我的阴茎被包裹在一片湿热中，我开始大声的喘息，继续驾驶。  
他呢？他还是专心致志的为我口角，时不时抬起头狡黠的看一下我，好像在对我说：“那么享受过一会是不是就要射了？”  
我没有理会他火辣辣的目光，继续驾驶，感觉自己的下体又胀大了几分，他想深喉，却不能如愿，只好在嘴里发出呜呜噜噜的声音来抗议。  
“对，就这样，一直保持下去就好了……”  
他不再闹腾了，我舒了一口气，慢慢放松下来。  
后面有人突然超车，我只好踩刹车打方向盘，接着我感到我的阴茎顶到了一块柔软的地方，酥麻感自尾椎传来，我忍不住大叫。  
刚才那个转弯帮了我，要不是它，我不可能有这么完美的深喉。  
“停下，你停下……”我低声制止他，可他却舔的越来越起劲儿，啧啧的水声传进我的耳朵，我满脑子就剩下两个字：羞耻。  
终于车慢悠悠的驶进了停车场，我拉下手刹，整个人半摊在车座上，任由那个小妖精摆弄我。  
快感潮水一般一波波袭来，我的喘息声越来越大，摁住他的头渴求更大幅度的深喉。眼前一片空白……  
我全射了，射在他嘴里。车里一股精液的味道。  
他意犹未尽的舔舔嘴角，等脸上的红晕和汗消去了才把车门打开。  
一下车他就迫不及待的往游泳馆跑去，我在后面追他。  
“你拿游泳衣了？”我问他。  
他不管，拉住我的手跑进游泳馆里。  
游泳馆里清净的很，一个人也没有。他让我坐在游泳池边上，把双腿浸在水里，水面荡起一圈圈的涟漪。冰凉的水溅上皮肤的一瞬间我打了个哆嗦。  
他穿着衣服下了水，灰色的外套被他脱下来，露出里面白色的衬衫，被水打湿变成半透明的了，湿乎乎的贴在身上，隔着衣服就能看见里面的皮肉，比光身子含蓄些。  
他开始亲吻我，从嘴唇，再到脸颊，脖颈……就像水里的美人鱼和人类偷情一样。我被他吻得意乱情迷，手开始在他的腰侧乱摸，他的眼角闪过一丝狡黠的笑，接着拥着我跌进水里。  
在水里我睁开了眼睛，我看到他黑色的长发在水里披散开来，就像生在海底的褐藻一样，白色的衬衫随着水波飘荡，脸颊被水映得清亮，身边是粼粼的水光。  
我想对他说些什么，一张嘴嘴边冒出一串气泡，接着冰凉的水迫不及待的涌进我的胸腔。  
我感到压抑，在水里不知所措，他上来抱住我，和我接吻……  
“嘿，先生，”旁边的小孩子用沾满了奶油的手指捅了捅我，没吃完的蛋卷被扔在地上，上面爬满了黑色的蚂蚁，我刚换的白衬衫上多了道清晰的脏指痕，“公交车来了。”  
我这才缓过神来，原来刚才的都只不过是黄粱一梦而已，我再往远处看，那个穿浅灰色运动衣的年轻的背影已经变成了地平线上只有米粒大小的一个点。  
我有点懊恼，只能去追公交车，而它长吁一口气，拖着一条烟尾巴头也不回的走远了。  
我沮丧的在街道上走着，今天又错过了公交车。


End file.
